The Witch's Friday the 13th
by Denwriter
Summary: It is the Witch's favorite day in the whole world. She has finally gotten her bad luck spell right, but nothing seems to be going right and none of her spells are working. Maybe a certain wizard knows whats going on. Vivi/Gale One Shot for Friday the 13th


**The Witch's Friday the 13****th**

The Witch stood over her cauldron, plopping ingredients into the pot while shouting frightening words. When the clock struck midnight, she let out an evil laugh. Animals all over the forest ran and hid as fast as they could. The witch would be extra evil today. It was her favorite day, Friday the 13th.

She poured her mix into a cup, and walked outside. She smelled the cool forest air and could see a family of tanukis hiding behind a bush. She threw the glass up in the air, and once again began reciting horrifying sentences out of her spell book. The cup of her goop was floating in mid-air as she continued. The tanukis ran away and a big, green turtle jumped into the river. When she was done, the cup fell to the floor, shattering in to millions of tiny pieces. There was glass everywhere, and the pink goop spread in front of her house, though not that far. The witch looked a little confused, but happy nonetheless. She pictured the spell working a little differently, but figured it didn't matter. She made an evil grin.

"Now everyone will have bad luck on this Friday the 13th!" she maniacally shouted.

She walked back into her small house, and laid down in bed. She could not wait to fly around on her broom tomorrow, and witness all of the townsfolk's bad luck. She had a good sleep that night.

That morning, she opened her eyes at precisely eight thirty like she always did. She sat up, stood up, and walked over to her vanity. She looked in the mirror confused, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her hair looked like a rat's nest. For a witch, she was usually pretty neat with her hair. It was normally perfectly straight with a curl at the bottom, as well a gleaming, shiny silver color. However, she now had wild, gray hair all over the place. She let out a frightening scream.

She picked up her black brush, and stuck it in her hair. She pushed, and pulled, and ripped the brush through her hair. She had never had a bad hair day in her life.

"Why am I even doing this?" she asked herself. "Potion of witches with beautiful hair, adorn my head beyond compare. Maidens weave the gorgeous threads, that creates the hair upon my head!" she recited, while waving her hands in the air.

She waited a whole minute, and nothing happened. The spell didn't work. Her spells always worked, and she did not know what was happening. She tried it again.

"Potion of witches with beautiful hair, adorn my head beyond compare. Maidens weave the gorgeous threads, that creates the hair upon my head!" she repeated. It still didn't work.

By this time, the witch grew furious. She threw the brush into the mirror, and shattered it into thousands of tiny pieces. She didn't care anymore. She would not let her bad hair ruin her favorite day. She decided to make herself a nice cup of frog juice tea.

She put up the kettle, and got a cup ready. As she was reaching in the wood cabinet to get the tea cup, the kettle went up in flames. The witch ran for her wand, ready to perform another spell.

"Goddess now hear my plea, fire burns within me. Tame thy old and will thy new, fire control for just a few. Time and space I control, fire now for a time minute toll!" she shouted.

The fire continued. Her spell once again didn't work. She grabbed her broom and ran outside. She stood, watching as her house burned to a crisp. The gleaming red and orange flames burned and burned, leaving ashes all around her yard. Surprisingly, once her house was all ashes, the fire stopped. It did not spread despite all of the grass and trees around her. Normally the witch enjoyed when people's houses burned down, but this was different. This house belonged to her.

There was no use in trying another spell, it obviously wouldn't work. She figured she would figure it out later. She managed a small smile, got on her broom stick, and began to fly. She was able to go up about three feet into the air before she fell back down to the hard ground where she hurt her leg. She let out yet another evil scream, and all of the birds in the forest flew to the sky. She sat there hopeless, and began to think a little. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She would go and ask her enemy about it. Maybe the wizard knew something that she didn't. She stood up, and began to make her way out of the forest.

In an open clearing filled with dancing rose-colored butterflies, the witch stopped to catch her breath. She always flew on her broom. Never had she ever had to walk through the dense forest on foot. She had forgotten how spacious it was. After a while, she didn't even know where she was. Suddenly, she saw eight glaring eyes staring at her through the bushes. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, and soon recognized them. It was the family of tanukis that lived outside her house. She always enjoyed harassing them, and testing new spells on them.

The small furry creatures began to approach her. She backed away slowly as they closed in on her.

"You better stay away from me or else!" she cried. They continued to come closer. "Cleanse this infected place with the devil's servants!" she shouted.

The angry animals still continued to approach her. It was about time that they finally got their revenge. The witch gasped as she watched the animals come at her. She still could not understand why a spell had not worked. This was the fourth time in a row already. The animals closed in on her. There was one on each side. She could not get away. The biggest one hurled itself a her, and caught on to her tall, black witch's hat.

She ran all around the clearing trying to get the two babies out of her hair, and the father off of her hat. The mother sat and watched. If the witch didn't know better, she would say that nasty little thing was giggling. Ironically, the pink butterflies continued to dance in the clearing while the witch screamed, attempting to get the critters out of her tangled, gray hair.

Finally the father and one of the babies got out and ran, but the other baby did not leave. It was stuck inside her tangled, rat's nest of a head. It probably would have made a pretty good bed for the baby tanuki. The witch gave up. She continued to walk through the forest. She didn't care that the baby tanuki was caught in her hair. She figured taking the baby away from its family was pretty diabolical. A good revenge. She laughed.

As the witch approached another clearing, she saw a tall, blue haired boy with a bandanna on his head chopping down some trees. She hid behind a tree right outside the clearing and watched him. She would finally see her bad luck spell in action. What would happen to him? Would he not receive any wood? Would he cut himself with the axe? Would he bleed to death right in front of her? She was so excited.

She watched for about ten minutes anticipating something horrible to happen to him. She could hear the baby raccoon-looking creature snoring in her hair. She was right about her hair being a comfortable place for it to sleep. She wondered why nothing was happening to the boy. He finished chopping his wood, and began walking out of the forest. The witch was greatly disappointed.

She stood in the middle of the clearing and pointed at the sky. "The spell was supposed to give everyone bad luck accept me! Instead, my magic is not working, and that boy had no bad luck. This is preposterous!" she cried. She continued to walk. She knew she was close to the exit because the boy would not have traveled too far into the deep Fugue Forest.

The witch thought that with all of the bad luck that she was having, she would never find the way out, however, she finally saw the exit after two total hours of wandering the forest. One of which consisted of there being a furry creature tangled up in her hair. Right before she exited however, the tanukis returned. This time, it was the mother who jumped into her tangled hair.

"Cleanse this infected place with the devil's servants!" the witch shouted once again. Just like she expected though, the tanukis were still on her. The mother ripped her baby out of the witch's hair, and a nice chunk came out as well. She watched them disappear into the woods. The witch let out a furious scream. "You will pay for this one day you horrid creatures, wait till I get my hands on you next time!"

Soon, everything was silent again as the witch walked through Flute Fields. Her head felt much lighter without the tanuki in her hair. She recalled all of the bad luck that she had had throughout the morning. Her hair would not straighten, her house burned down, none of her spells worked, her broom would not fly, she did not witness any bad luck, and she was attacked by a savage family of tanukis… twice!

She hid behind a rock as she approached Harmonica town. She saw all of the townsfolk laughing, and having a good time. "Why is there no bad luck!" she angrily asked herself. She stood up, but tripped over her foot which led her to fall down the cliff and onto the sand of the beach. She screamed as she fell down. Her impact was not soft. She fell right on her side, and once again hurt her leg. Now, white sand filled her astonishingly out of control hair. She tried to swallow, but her throat was killing her due to all of the screaming she did that morning. Suddenly, she heard a familiar laughter from above her. She looked up, and she saw her nemesis, the Wizard.

His long gray hair was flowing in the wind, and she had a never seen such a big grin on his face before. He was usually always so serious, and never had any fun. But he made sure he laughed when she was hurt.

"Stop laughing you horrid wizard! Don't you know that I have been having a horrible day!" the witch called out. She tried to swallow again, but the extra talking made her throat ache even worse.

"Your voice is rather raspy, isn't it?" the wizard asked. The witch just gave him a dirty look, not bothering to reply to his stupid question. "It seems like you need some help. Why don't I take you to my house and I'll get you something" the wizard softly said. The witch once again gave him a dirty look. The Wizard giggled, and took out his spell book, and began to read from it: "I see it I need it, take me to it, I need to do it, teleport me to it." A fast, cool wind blew around the wizard and the witch, and suddenly, they both appeared inside the wizards house.

The witch looked around at the cluttered place. It was hard not to stare at the giant telescope. "Here, I want you to drink this potion, it will help your throat." the wizard kindly said. The witch drank the orange liquid. She thought she would not be able to swallow it, but the sour juice went right down her throat.

"Why did you help me?" the witch asked. "I didn't actually need your help you know." the witch said, protecting her ego. The sour taste of the potion was still in her mouth, but her throat felt a lot better. The potion made all of the pain go away quickly.

The wizard chuckled. "Why do you keep laughing!" the witch angrily asked.

"I kind of felt sorry for you." the wizard replied. "You see, I have been watching you all morning through my crystal ball over here." The wizard gestured his hands over to his glass ball that was as shiny as a new mirror. "I see that you didn't have a very good morning, did you?" The wizard asked.

"Today was supposed to be the best day ever. I finally got that bad luck spell working that I have been tinkering with for the past thousand years. It was supposed to give everyone on the island bad luck accept me! But instead, it did the opposite. Not one person I saw had any bad luck accept for me!" the witch loudly explained.

The wizard chuckled once again. The witch made a furious face. "You see, my dear witch princess, I knew that you would do something to the people of Castanet for Friday the 13th, so yesterday, I put a spell on you to take away your magic for the whole day, and to make sure that you had lots of bad luck." the wizard said.

"You can't do that!" the witch screamed.

"I can on Friday the 13th" the wizard replied. "That's the only day that the spell works on" he explained.

There was a pause. The witch made another angry face at first, but than she smiled. "I guess that was a pretty good prank. I didn't think you would ever do anything like that. I think you just earned some of my respect" she said. "But now I'm gonna get you back ten fold. Just wait until then!"

"I actually had a good time today." the wizard said. "Some of the faces you made were priceless, and I have got to say, I like you hair this way." The wizard chuckled again.

The witch made another one of her angry faces, and picked up a broom in the corner. She had left hers in the forest in front of her house. She lifted it up, and swung it right at the wizards head. He immediately dodged it. He held out his hand, and the broom came to him. "You cant beat me, you have no magic today, remember?" the wizard asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get you next time!" the witch yelled. She left the house, and slammed the door shut. The wizard smiled, and blushed. He couldn't wait to see her next time.


End file.
